The present invention relates generally to a trap for snails, slugs, and other similar creatures in a garden environment.
Gardeners and horticulturists frequently experience problems with an overabundance of slugs, snails, and other similar creatures. Despite their small size, such animals can significantly damage flowers, vegetables, fruits and other crops. Therefore, gardeners need a convenient and inexpensive way to eliminate or at least reduce the numbers of slugs and snails in a garden.
Traps for snails or slugs are generally well known in the art. For example, U.S. Pat. No. 4,747,230 discloses a slug trap having a ramp surface for the ingress of slugs, while U.S. Pat. No. 4,761,912 discloses a snail trap having a concealed poison chamber. Still other devices utilize a variety of means to trap and/or kill slugs and snails.
Ideally, a snail trap should not only be capable of attracting the animals, but it should also be able to contain the animals. Therefore, such a trap should provide a ready avenue of ingress, while minimizing the chances for escape. Also, because some people prefer the more humane means of relocation rather than extermination, such a trap should function well with or without poison. Many of the prior art devices require the use of poison in order to operate effectively.
The trap made according to the present invention functions well with or without the use of poison, and leaves the question of ultimate disposal up to the user. The device provides an easy and attractive entrance path for slugs and snails, while making escape almost impossible. For example, one embodiment of the present invention provides an opaque shroud or skirt which provides the dark environment preferred by slugs and snails, and which also eliminates dilution or spoilage of the bait caused by water or sunlight. Further, the entrance ports are easy to find on the way in, but less easy to find on the way out. Because it is difficult for the slugs to simply turn around and leave, the user need not resort to poison in order to accomplish the desired effect.
Finally, because trap devices are exposed to the wind as well as to curious animals, such as squirrels or raccoons, the present invention incorporates an anchor device which prevents the device from being overturned or otherwise tampered with by squirrels or raccoons.
Accordingly, it is an object of this invention to provide a slug or snail trap that provides an easy avenue of ingress for the animals to be captured.
It is another object of this invention to provide a trap that renders egress extremely difficult.
A still further object of this invention is to provide a trap that functions well with or without poison.
Another object of this invention os to provide a trap that is resistant to rodents and other small animals.
Other objects of the invention will become readily apparent to those skilled in the art upon a reading of the following description.